


The King's and Queen's knight

by Tessia13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessia13/pseuds/Tessia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- “Fine you are right I got my reasons why I don’t want them down here alright. But why on earth would I tell you?” he asked challenging. “Because, you need someone to have your back.” He looked at her for a moment ready to argue back, but she was quicker. “Someone who is actually smart enough to have it and not just follow orders. Like it or not but you need me. I can also go and do my thing but we both know that you’ll need someone you can trust and is loyal towards you.” </p><p>Bellamy gets support by a girl he knows from earlier, but she got a mind of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome new Home

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all mistakes I did, English isn't my first language.  
> Storyline and Characters mainly belong to the CW  
> Thanks for reading :))

It didn’t matter to her when she died anyways. Her birthday would have been just a few days away. But now she found herself in a dropship with a 99 other kids. She just had listen to Jaha’s speech about surviving and saving human race. She wasn’t sure when she stopped listening. She didn’t care either. He had never liked that man for various reasons, but mainly she didn’t trust him. How could she after what he had done to her. Her thoughts got shaken up by the dropship entering the atmosphere. She looked around into to fearful and excited faces. One of the boys had climbed out of his seat and was floating around. She shook her head, how could you be so stupid and unreasonable. She almost had forgotten that they mostly still were kids. Shortly after the ship had a very rough landing and she felt head banging against the cold metal. . Just seconds later most were out of the seats and ready to leave the dropship. A young men in a guards uniform was standing in front of it ready to open the door. She knew him. But before he was able to open a door a blond haired girl rushed forward and stopped him. They discussed a little until another girl appeared, which hugged the boy tightly. Now she was able to see the boy’s face, Bellamy. That was his name. She couldn’t believe that of all people he was here. Her thoughts left the scene in front of her for a moment. When she thought back. He had saved her back then, when no-one else would have. By now the doors had opened and people started rushing outside, ignoring anyone in their way. Slowly she went with them. Breathing fresh air for the first time in forever. She couldn’t help herself but smile and laugh. She felt a breeze stroking cheek. The grass under her feet. She couldn’t remember that she ever felt that free. That when she remembered Bellamy. She turned around and found him too smiling a few meters away together with his sister. Slowly she made her way towards him. “Hi!” she approached him. he gave her smirk. “Hi.” “You probably don’t remember me, but you helped me about six years ago and I never had to possibility to say thank you.” She paused for a second. “So, Thank you!” He didn’t even need a second until realisation dawned in his face. “I do remember you. Kayla.” She smiled at his memory. “Yeah.” “You’re welcome, if you need anything just tell me.” He smiled. “Thanks, again.” “No problem...” He wanted to say something more but the blond girl from before interrupted him. “We need to get to Mount Weather.” She declared and explained why. Another discussion between her, Bellamy and Wells began. Ending with the crowed being on Bellamy’s side once again that day. Kayla wasn’t sure what was going on, but something was off.  
She wasn’t sure what was next, whereas most were running around doing the most silliest things she was lost in her thoughts once again. She never had many friends, she always had been an outsider. Most kids were working class, which made contact with the others rather unusual. No one here knew her except maybe Bellamy, Clarke and Wells. She had been like the last two been a privileged. But other than the others you wouldn’t see it in her. She certainly never held felt privileged in her entire life. Suddenly she felt hand grabbing her wrist. In seconds she had turned around and her wrist free. “What?” She hissed at the boy looking at her. “I was thinking you liked to come with me into the woods.” He smile was creepy and his intentions with this suggestion clear. “No.” She answered coldly trying to not freak out. “Oh come on way don’t you want to have a little fun.” He had again had grabbed her wrist, this time with more force. “I said NO!” her voice rose louder than she intended. If she would have looked up she would have realised that now about a dozen people were watching the scene. Bellamy looked furious already on his way to the scene. “Oh come on!” the boy tried once more and once too much. The next second he found himself stumbling back with a bleeding nose. Suddenly it was silent. Bellamy had stopped in his steps and looked at the odd couple in the middle. “You gonna pay for this.” He hissed. Ready to attack. With one fluent movement she dogged away and punched him once more in the face. His next attack ended with him on the ground and her foot on his neck. “Try this once more and your nose won’t be the only thing that is broken.” Her voice was steady and full of anger. He just nodded lightly and she slowly removed her foot. “Good.” She gave him a small cruel smile. Before she realised that the whole camp was watching. “Anyone else?” She asked. “No? Any girls having complains, please tell me.” With that she turned around with 100 pairs of eyes following her. It was silent for a few more seconds before wild discussions about her started.  
Kayla was leaning against a tree, trying to control the storm inside her. It was ok she told herself. She didn’t do anything wrong, not this time. Slowly she led out a heavy breath. “Hey.” The sound of his voice let her jump up. When she saw Bellamy walking towards her she slowly relaxed. “Seems as if you don’t need my help after all hmm?” he stated more than asked. She gave him a small smile. “You ok?” “Yeah I am fine I think. I went through worse than this.” He nodded sadly. “Ok if you need me just tell me ok?” She nodded thankful, he looked like he wanted to say something more, but seemed to had changed his mind and left her alone.  
It got darker and darker and more and more people had taken of their wristband. Bellamy had given a speech that they could do whatever the hell they wanted. She had watched the whole scene from a few meters away. She didn’t cheer, but she also didn’t complain. She knew something was off. Bellamy was smart enough to know that there had to be certain rules. The question was, why didn’t he want there to be any and why didn’t he want the ark to come down. She agreed with him. That they would just take control over them again and she certainly was on his side considering, that this should be happening, but she couldn’t quite believe like Wells, that this was the whole reasoning, behind his actions. She felt something cold dropping on her forehead. She looked up more and more drops of water were reaching her face. Rain this was rain. Once again she found herself laughing about this new experience. She started spinning and laughing so unconcerned she couldn’t remember when it was the last time she did.  
The night grew darker and darker, but she couldn’t get herself quite to sleep. She just had turned herself around another time, when she saw some figures leaving the camp. She couldn’t see enough to know who they were, but couldn’t other than follow them. Maybe it was stupidity or just the excitement of something new that had driven her to do so. She followed them further and further away from the camp. Always in the shadows of trees. Finally she could hear voice. There weren’t clear, but she could hear that it was two boys discussing. She sneaked up towards a stone wall and listened. She heared Wells’s voice saying something about not taking of the wristband and Bellamy responding about not having another option. Next thing she heard was a couple of boys running towards Wells and getting the wristband off, whereas Bellamy turned around and walked into her direction. He passed her leaving back to camp. Kayla thought for a moment because the next thing she would do would define the rest of the time in this camp. She decided to follow him. “What?” He asked without turning around. “Nothing.” She smiled an innocent smile joining next to him. “I am just wondering what the hell is going on. That is all.” He stopped and turned towards her. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He walked on ignoring her. “Sure, tell that the others, but I know you are not that kind of guy, that likes to see other suffer or kills. Otherwise you would have killed Wells for real. So what is your secret Bellamy?” She was stubborn and curious and one day that probably would be the death of her. “Like I said nothing of your concern. You should go back to sleep.” He kept on walking until she grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her. “Bellamy why don’t you want that the Ark comes down.” She was done with his games and secrecy. He sighed in annoyance. “Fine you are right I got my reasons why I don’t want them down here alright. But why on earth would I tell you?” he asked challenging. “Because, you need someone to have your back.” He looked at her for a moment ready to argue back, but she was quicker. “Someone who is actually smart enough to have it and not just follow orders. Like it or not but you need me. I can also go and do my thing but we both know that you’ll need someone you can trust and is loyal towards you.” She starred at him challenging. He looked back and weight it his chances on her. He took a deep breath before he answered. “You will hate me if I tell you.” Suddenly he looked vulnerable, like a little boy. “Try me.” It wasn’t a challenge this time it was a promise, a promise to stay. “I shot Jaha.” He didn’t look “That’s how I got on the dropship.” He might thought she hated him, she couldn’t trust him. When he looked up he saw a small sad smile crossing Kayla’s face. She nodded slightly, turned away and left. Bellamy took another breath and watched her leaving. What on earth did he just do? Little did he know about the girl that owed her life to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for all mistakes I did, English isn't my first language.  
> Storyline and Characters mainly belong to the CW  
> Thanks for reading :))

She had been in the dropship when she heard voices getting louder outside. A boys scream “They are fighting they are gonna fight.” She exchanged a quick glance with the girl that had cut her hand, which she was talking care of. They both were up in seconds. The whole area was empty. She followed the noise further into the woods, just to find Wells and Murphy in a fight. Where the hell was Bellamy she thought for herself until spotting him right next to them watching the fight. She shook her head in disbelieve when she made way through the mass of teenagers staring and cheering for Murphy. Before she was close enough two things happened Wells had Murphy in his hold and the Clarke stumbled out of the woods. 

Immediately Wells let go of Murphy, who was on the urge to attack him again, when Kayla had reached him to hold him back. “That’s enough!” she hissed quiet so that just Murphy could hear it. He first looked as if he wanted to attack her with sarcasam, but seemed to change his mind quickly. She gave him one more death glare before letting loose of his jacket. Bellamy had rushed over to Octavia and the first word she had picked up was Clarke’s “There are people here. Survivors.” Immediately her attention was back on focus. “Hold on!” Kayla stated. “Are you saying Earth was survivable all this time? And no-one ever thought of testing it, just relying on theories?” She couldn’t believe it. They had locked them all up at killed hundreds of people, for silly crimes, whereas earth was survivable. She understood the laws and why they existed, which didn’t mean she supported them. And now knowing that they could have survived didn’t help her temper. Neither that Clarke was just about to tell the 100 that life support on the Ark was failing. Kayla could hear herself sighed. That explained the useless executions and them being send to the Ground. She started a speech about how they need the people from the Ark, followed by an even more passionate speech of Bellamy how they didn’t need them. Clarke left and with her the crowed parted. Leaving Kayla alone in the middle of the clearing where they were standing. She didn’t want the Ark to come down either. She hadn’t had much left up there anyways. But just surviving in the new surrounding would be hard enough they didn’t had to start a war just a day after their arrival. “Kayla!” She heard a voice shaking her out of her thoughts. She turned around looking for the shouter. What’s up, Bellamy?” she asked. “You’re coming? We’ll search for Jasper.” She nodded following him and Murphy out into the woods. “I’m getting that wristband even if I have to cut off her hand to do it.” She heard Bellamy’s voice telling Murphy. “Sure! Because you are so extremly violent.” She murmered to herself. Before catching up with the others.

“The only way the Ark is gonna think I am dead is if I am dead” she hissed at him.” He looked unsure for a second what to do. “Brave Princess.” Teased then. “You finished?!” Kayla almost regretted to have joined them. “If I am remembering correctly there is a boy with a spear in his heart that needs our help. We can either stand here and discuss your personal problems or save a life. Hmm?!” She stated. They all looked at her in confusion. All of them had thought she would agree with every word Bellamy would say but she wouldn’t just stand here letting someone helplessly die. If Bellamy wanted the wristband, fine he should get it but when they had found the boy. Before anyone could answer Spacewalker, she couldn’t remember his name, walked up “We should split up cover more ground. Clarke come with me.” He commanded her and she followed. They left with all eyes lingering on them. Kayla had frowned she didn’t like that guy. She turned around seeing the guys still starring. She sighed one more time. “You’re coming or what” It was as if a spell was broken and the boys were on here heels. “Didn’t you say you had my back?” Bellamy hissed so low that just she could hear it. She smiled a small humourless smile. “I said I’ll have your back not that I’ll take on your opinions and wishes. Right now the boy is priority, not stopping the Ark. You can worry about that, when we are back. She replied in the same low voice he had used.

They had been back since an hour now. She still wasn’t sure what she should think about the entire Ark situation. Kayla was the only one of Bellamy’s people that hadn’t taken of her wristband yet. She knew her father would worry sick. No he wouldn’t he would think of the survival of the Ark first trying to forget that she was on the ground. He would take any measures necessary. This wasn’t a choice about her father that was about the choices her father would make when he thought that she would be dead. Dammit. She thought to herself. She looked down at the wristband once more until she made a decision. She stood up glancing over the crowd. Slowly she made her way through the people. “Hey.” The boy turned around and looked at her with surprise. “I could need a little help, here.” She said and hold her wrist towards a smiling Murphy. “My pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla has mercy with Murphy.

It was a week ago jasper had woken up and Wells Jaha’s death. They still hadn’t made contact with the ARC and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Slowly she left the Med-bay making her way towards her tent. She had almost reached it when she heard shouting. Running she made her way towards the crowd. When she came closer she heard cheers. Quickly she pushed her way through the masses to see a for air gapsing Murphy hanging from a tree.  
She slightly she cursed under her breath and got out her knife. Ready to throw. She stopped when she heard Charlotte confessing that she had killed Wells. Crowd was quiet. She threw the knife and it cut down Murphy. The next second Finn was there freeing him from the Rope around his neck. Bellamy had taken Charlotte and shoved her into the tent closely followed by Clarke, Finn and Kayla.   
“What the hell happened?” Kayla asked still confused about the entire situation. “You killed Wells how could you?” Clarke shouted at the girl. “You told me to slay my daemons.” She turned to Bellamy for help. “That is not what I meant Charlotte.” He sighted his expression growing more and more desperate. Murphy’s shouts became more and more demanding with the second. She saw Bellamy and Clarke sharing a look and then him telling Charlotte to stay with Finn and Clarke. He turned around and faced Murphy.   
Kayla watched them leave to then face a furious Murphy looking at her. “Where did they go?! Tell me!” he commanded her. “Kayla frowned. “ I just saved your stupid life so don’t you dare come at me like that.” Her voice became dangerously quiet. Murphy stepped forward now face to face with her. When Kalya didn’t beg down he seemed to change his mind. “Let’s go and find this little bitch!” He shouted but just a handful of people followed him.

Kayla was busy in the Med-bay when Bellamy approached her. He took her by the arm and ignored her raised eyebrows. “I need you to make sure that people keep working and no-one else leaves this camp am I clear?” She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. “You are trying to find them?” She asked then. He nodded. “Fine, whatever.” “Thanks.” With that he had left her alone and in charge of the camp.

Had must have been just after midnight when the crowed had separated after Bellamy and Clarke had explained the new rules that would apply in Camp from now on. She watched Monty, Octavia and Jasper move towards the dropship. Clarke disappearing into the woods and Ballamy’s gaze following her before he realized that Kayla watched him. He gave her a quick nod before disappearing in his tent.   
When she was sure no one was watching her she disappeared into the woods with a pack on her shoulders. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to find him. But she needed to try. She checked the cliff where Charlotte had herself thrown of first. From there she was following the lone footsteps that must have belonged to Murphy. It took her not long until she found the footsteps leading into a small cave.  
She entered the cave and found herself smacked against the wall. Looking into the eyes of a furious Murphy. When he recognised her he let out a humourless laugh. “Did Bellamy send you to kill me?” he asked letting go of her. “No. he doesn’t know I am here.” “So you want to bring him a trophy so that you become his favourite girl again instead of Griffin.” He started walking towards the other side of the cage the back towards her.  
She sighted deeply. Why again was she here? “I doubt he liked me being here considering the fact that I brought you food and water.” She huffed angrily. He turned around his face full of surprise. “Why on earth would you help me?” he asked disbelieve in his voice. She got the supplies and put them in front of her on the ground. “Charlottes death, it was your fault but it also was Clarkes, Bellamys and her own fault. Not just you.” Murphy tried to find a point to look at so that he just didn’t need to look at her. She didn’t mind.  
“I’ll be back in a few days with more supplies.” She stated and wanted to leave when he raised his voice. “What did they get you for?” She stopped in her step and without facing him she answered him: “Murder.” With that she left into the cold night air making her way back to camp.


End file.
